Feral
by Christiannaty
Summary: "Her smile was radiant in a wild way, her eyes glowing with a certain amount of animalism—it should've scared him away, it shouldn't have intrigued him. But it did, and the first words she spoke were enchanting: "My name is Tanya.'" After making a promise to Castiel to remain vigilant for possible beaus, Lysander gets more than he bargained for when Tanya Pecus moves to town.


_**Need—**  
/nēd/_

_Verb—_  
_1. require (something) because it is** essential** or very important._

_Noun—_  
_1. circumstances in which something is necessary, or that **require some course of action**; necessity._

_2. a thing that is wanted or** required**._

* * *

"Lys, you know what you need?"

"What, Castiel?"

"You need a girlfriend."

The white haired lad's gaze lifted from his book, looking towards his red-haired friend, who was playing with the strings on his guitar idly. Waiting for some sort of explanation to the strange outburst, Lysander leaned back against the bark of the tree, allowing Demon to rest his head in his lap.

"...And may I ask why you think that?" He inquired slowly, causing Castiel to softly snort, placing his fingers in different chord positions on the neck of the guitar, but not strumming out anything.

"I don't know. It just sort of occurred to me through the time I've knew you—"

"_In_ the time I've_ known_ you, Castiel,"

"Yeah, whatever. The point is, you've never had a girlfriend. I think you need the..." The faux redhead waved his hand, searching for the correct word. "Experience. You need the experience,"

Bending the corner of his page, Lysander closed the Shakespearan play, setting the leather bound book to his left, his hand raising from the novel in order to stroke Demon's head affectionately, almost thoughtfully.

"I understand your perspective, but not quite as much as I would like to. What would the point of getting a girlfriend for the mere experience be? Wouldn't it be cruel to the girl to simply use her for the knowledge of what and what not to do?"

Castiel stared at his best friend with a plain look, raising his hand and rubbing his forehead in slow, soothing circles, wanting nothing more than to shake the Victorian styled young man by the shoulders and shout.

"That's not what I meant, Lysander," he began, gray eyes raising to meet his friend's multicolored ones. Leaning on the guitar, his forearms dangled loosely, elbows resting on the red metal comfortably.

"I meant find a girl you like and that likes you—then hook up. Not just-... Use her. This is why you need a girlfriend. You don't even understand the phrase _need a girlfriend._" He frowned.

Lysander returned the mask of displeasure, leaning back against the bark of the tree and closing his eyes, tilting his chin up and allowing the suns rays to warm his skin. He thought over what Castiel was saying with careful deliberation—truthfully, he had never had a girlfriend, even before he met Castiel. Yes, he liked Rosalya for a period of time, but she was Leigh's girlfriend and he was quick to destroy any romantic feelings for her. The other girl that came to mind was Nina, but he saw her more as a little sister and it would be a bit odd to date someone you considered kin.

"Point taken," He finally spoke, eyes opening, though he did not meet the curious gaze of his companion. "But even so, the only two girls that I would even consider are more like sisters to me, and it would be rather odd to date someone you consider family,"

Subtly, Castiel bobbed his head from left to right in thought, he chewed his lower lip. "What about that girl that draws a lot? Violette? She seems like she would be your type."

"Violette and I don't really talk often, and she's much too quiet for my liking,"

Lysander ignored Castiel's expression.

"You want a _loud _girl?" The guitarist asked in genuine astonishment, his eyebrows having shot up to his hairline.

"Not necessarily loud. But I would like to be able to have a conversation without feeling the need to initiate it all of the time," The singer corrected, scratching behind Demon's ear.

"Okay. Conversationalist. How about that girl, Melody? The vice president?"

"I believe her affection is for Nathaniel," The redhead sneered at the mention of his rival, shaking off the look of disgust after he remembered the subject at hand.

"Okay, so not Melody, or Violette... Definitely not Nina, she's a stalker," Castiel was quick to continue before Lysander could defend the tiny blonde. "Capucine is kind of creepy, but she's sort of cute?"

"She follows Amber around as though she's a lost puppy dog,"

"Well, you can't have it all, Lysander!"

Castiel threw his hands up in exasperation, flopping back against the short grass, a hand pressed to his face in exhaustion. Lysander frowned towards the guitarist, Demon having perked up from his owner's outburst. Swallowing thickly, the vocalist opened his mouth to speak, though Castiel beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, damn, man. I'm trying to help you out here," Hands, calloused from years of guitar, dropped to his stomach, and Castiel stared up at the clear, open sky above them in deep thought, speaking from the depths of his mind. "It just bugs me. Everyone had someone for awhile. Even if me and Deborah—"

"Deborah and I,"

The sharp glare that Castiel sent him caused Lysander to press his lips together in a mock version of "zipping" his mouth shut.

"_As I was saying_," He continued with a roll of his eyes. "Even if Deborah and me ended badly, we still had a thing. Leigh and Rosalya might as well be married, and I'm pretty sure you're right about Melody and Nathaniel,"

"I believe it's an unrequited relationship, though—"

"Lysander, you're missing the _point. _Everyone has someone, or at least has had someone in mind," Castiel punched Lysander's calf absently, the blow light and not in the least bit effective. "You're my best friend, dude. I just don't want you to miss out on stuff that could actually be really cool, or really fun, or even really _good _for you,"

Licking his lips, the Victorian styled lad ran his fingers through his bands absently, multicolored eyes focused on the hound that had relaxed back into his lap. After what felt like an hour's worth of a pause, Lysander finally spoke,

"_Promitto experiri_,"

Castiel scrunched his face up, glancing up at Lysander confusedly. "Que?"

The taller of the two snorted softly, giving his calm, slight smile, eyes seeming to sparkle with genuine honesty. "It means, 'I promise to try' in Latin. This school year, I promise to try and find a girlfriend, okay? Honestly, I don't think I need anymore things to forget about, but, maybe you are right. If I get a girlfriend, perhaps she will help me keep my head on straight,"

Another long silence passed between the two before Castiel's lips tilted upward in a crooked smile, and he closed his eyes, giving another weak, uneffective blow to his best friend's calf.

"She'd do better than I can, that's for sure,"

At his words, a soft string of laughter left Lysander and Demon barked happily, jumping up and barking towards his owner, causing the redhead to scoff towards the dog. Lysander closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a day dream of thoughts of the new school year.

* * *

**_Need—_**

_a thing that is** wanted** or required. _


End file.
